


mommy and me

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison has interests, and Lydia is indulgent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mommy and me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thnksfrthwilliam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/gifts).



> Ha, okay, so it's been a while since I watched any Teen Wolf and I'm not a fan of the pacing in this, but it's been MONTHS since I wrote anything and I wanted to write a gift for my special gal. So I'm getting back into the swing of things!

There is nobody in the world Allison trusts more than Lydia, and even then, she’s scared out of her mind at the very idea of asking her for this.

It’s not that she’s afraid of Lydia laughing at her- in fact, she kind of expects Lydia will, and that’s okay, Lydia doesn’t do that to be mean. She’s scared that this, after years of werewolves and all the strange things that go along with that, will be the line that Lydia refuses to cross.

Maybe it’s a silly fear, but- maybe it’s not. Lydia Martin isn’t easy to read.

“ _Hellooo,_ earth to Allison?” Lydia wiggles her fingers in front of Allison’s face, startling her out of her thoughts. “If you’re not gonna study, should I find something _else_ to occupy your time?” She smirks and teasingly hikes up her skirt a tiny bit.

For a moment, Allison genuinely panics, wondering if Lydia’s developed telepathy recently. Nothing would surprise her at this point. “O-oh, um, I was- well. No, no, I’m studying, I am! I’m- algebra.”

“You’re algebra.”

“Yes?”

Lydia rolls her eyes and tosses Allison’s textbook off the bed (stupid, stupid, she’s not studying math, that’s her French book). “I think _you_ could stand to not be algebra for a little while,” she says. “Besides, you’ve gotta give me the attention I deserve, don’t you think?” She pouts with her candy apple lips and Allison wants to fall into her, whispering, _yes, yes, I’ll give you everything_.

“Really,” Lydia says, gently taking Allison’s chin in her hand. “What’s eating you, warrior princess?”

Allison can’t help but let out a desperate little whine, and she leans into Lydia’s touch, needy. “Can we- can we try something?”

Lydia’s smile returns. “Yeah, sure. Though I’m warning you, I’m not likely to play your pet, if that’s what you’re into.”

“No- no, I wanted-” She takes a deep breath and stares at the floor. “Could I…call you mommy?”

There’s a lengthy pause- maybe it’s not really that long, but to Allison, it feels like a lifetime, and every Argent instinct in her says _run away you’re not gonna win this one run run RUN_. But Lydia just kisses her softly and says, “Come here, baby,” and Allison follows her down onto the mattress.

“Tell me what you want, baby girl,” Lydia coos as she toys with Allison’s hair. “You want mommy to play or tell you you’ve been bad?”

“Play,” Allison says quickly. “Play, please…mommy.”

“Okay, sweetie, okay.” Lydia pulls Allison’s cardigan off and unzips her dress. “Mommy wants to see all of her pretty girl. Would you like that?”

“Yes, please.”

“Sweet baby.” Lydia hums while she undresses Allison, peeling off her tights and underwear. “Now, what do you wanna do, Allison, baby? You wanna cuddle?”

Allison nods, then whispers, “Touch me, mommy? Here.” She touches her fingertips to the lips of her vagina, and Lydia smiles.

“Sure thing, little girl. Here-” Lydia unbuttons the top of her shirt, exposing the tops of her breasts and her lacy pink bra. “Rest your head right here and let mommy take care of the rest.”

Allison lays down, gently pressing kisses to Lydia’s breasts, sucking at the soft skin, while Lydia begins to rub circles near and around Allison’s hole. She lightly teases her clit with the edge of her thumb before exploring elsewhere.

“My pretty girl,” Lydia says as she slides a finger inside Allison. “I can be good for you, baby. Can I be your mommy forever?”

Allison nods fervently and murmurs, “Please, mommy, please,” as Lydia brushes her clit again.

“I’ll be your mommy and you’ll be my sweet baby girl. Come here, sweetie, let mommy kiss you.”

Allison lifts her face from Lydia’s breasts for a kiss, but instead, Lydia pulls her into a sitting position and gets onto her belly so she can lick and suck at Allison’s hole. Allison gasps, but manages to say, “I love your special kisses, mommy,” which is apparently a _very_ good thing to say, because Lydia’s tongue flicks her clit and soon Allison is right on the edge of orgasm.

“My pretty girl,” Lydia whispers against Allison’s wet thighs. “What a pretty girl you are, Allison.”

“Mommy, can- can I touch you now? Please?”

“Okay, sweetness. I know what we can do.” Lydia sits up, unhooks her bra and flings it to the floor- now her breasts are fully peeking out of her button-down, pink and shiny from where Allison was kissing them. “Kiss me more, baby girl, would you?”

“Yes, mommy!” She has to lean down to kiss and suck at Lydia’s nipples, and Lydia takes the opportunity to slide a knee between Allison’s legs. She’s got one hand in Allison’s hair and one hand on her own clit as she lets Allison ride her and play with her breasts. Before long, there’s a seeping wetness covering Lydia’s knee, and feeling Allison squirt always hurries her own orgasm. They’re gasping, wet with come and sweat as they curl together against Lydia’s pillows.

“Oh, Allison, baby,” Lydia says. “This is gonna be _fun_.”


End file.
